Promises two: Both Ways?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After the fight with Nikki and Lilah, Chloe helps Jasmine patch some wounds and relax. An interesting conversation arises and along with it, a question. Another fluff-ish one-shot for mbj2323


**_Hey guys, I know I haven't been in the Chlasmine business in awhile, but I'm back with two more stories, see? And look guys! I wrote a fluff fic! R&R, tell me what you think of it friends. Enjoy._**

**_I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. If I did, there would DEFINITELY be way more Chlasmine fics in this archive._**

* * *

Chloe sighed as she watched Lilah run off. Turning to Jasmine, green eyes softened to blue as she saw Jasmine sporting a cut along her face very close to her eye. "Are you alright?"

Jasmine nodded and flinched away when Chloe reached out to touch the cut. Chloe felt hurt flash through her for a second before shaking it away and taking Jasmine's hand. "Let's get you home so that cut can be cleaned." Chloe led the bleeding Jasmine back to the apartment building and slowly led her to the kitchen. Taking a rag from the closet in the hall, Chloe wet it and slowly approached Jasmine, gently beginning to wash away the dried blood.

Jasmine stayed perfectly still while Chloe worked and when the blonde was finished cleaning the cut, she murmured, "Thank you."

Chloe shrugged. "No problem. I couldn't just let you bleed out."

"No Chloe," Jasmine stopped Chloe from looking away and took the blue-eyed girl's attention. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, if I had agreed to go to Brazil with them, then you wouldn't be hurt."

"But I don't mind because I was protecting you."

"Yeah, but you got hurt and I'm tired of you getting hurt for me. First was that hit you took with that elf-guy. Then it was the fight you had with him. And now you're protecting me against Mai demanding me to run away to another country with them…" Chloe took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I've no idea how to repay you for all you do for me, Jasmine."

The tan girl contemplated this for a few moments as Chloe put a bandage over the vertical cut that nearly took her eye. "Well, could you massage my shoulders?"

Chloe looked taken aback at the sudden request. "Come again?"

Jasmine chuckled. "Massage my shoulders and my back. Lilah has some serious viciousness inside of her and it kinda hurt to be on the business end of her claws and fists."

Chloe nodded and secured the bandage before Jasmine led her down the hall. Entering her bedroom, Jasmine swiftly removed her shirt and laid down on her bed, back up.

Chloe's eyes grew wider for a moment before she shook her head and moved over to the older girl. "Do you have any, um, lotion that I can use to help you relax?"

Jasmine nodded. "Dresser."

Chloe grabbed the Aloe lotion from the dresser and applied a small amount to her hands, rubbing it together to warm it up so that she wouldn't shock Jasmine with the cold. Laying the bottle next to her, Chloe kneeled on the bed next to Jasmine and slowly began massaging her shoulders, working through any tension she could find. Jasmine sighed happily and steadily began relaxing into the bed, her breathing slowly evening out a bit as she relaxed at Chloe's hands. Chloe was enjoying feeling Jasmine's body give beneath her fingers, but the room was much to quiet for her liking.

"Does your mom usually do this for you whenever you come in from a fight with the Order?" the blonde asked conversationally.

Jasmine took the hint and replied, "No. She usually tells me that the tension is to keep me on my toes and the pain it brings means I'm doing something right."

"Doesn't she worry about your muscles cramping up from not being lax enough to fight?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"She says that muscles can't be relaxed when fighting or else movements will be sloppy."

Jasmine mumbled something that Chloe couldn't hear and the younger Mai wondered what it could be. "I didn't quite catch that last part."

Jasmine sighed in resignation and said, "Well, I usually don't get cramps, honestly. But whenever it's been a very, ah, strenuous day with the Order, I really need my muscles to relax. My mom won't give me a massage and Alek refuses to do it, saying that he doesn't think I need it. So, I have to lock myself up in my room for hours at a time because I would have to figure out methods to keep from crying at the pain. Usually, I read a book, but if I get hit in the eye, like tonight, my only escape is music."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes widened at that. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Oh, you know, I prefer acoustic stuff, so Taylor Swift is usually the one I turn to."

Chloe smiled. "I prefer her colleagues, Demi and Miley."

"Selena was always mine if it weren't Taylor."

Chloe giggled softly. "Good choice. She's totally hot."

Both girls froze at this, but for different reasons. Jasmine felt a sudden flash of jealousy that Chloe found another girl hot and Chloe was a deer caught in headlights at the fact that she had technically just outed herself. Neither girl realized that they had paused, but Jasmine was the first to return to normal.

"Well, I guess I can agree with you there. Long legs, thin form, beautiful hair… I do so love her hair."

"It's naturally curly," Chloe added with a gulp.

"I wonder how she keeps it so straight?" Jasmine murmured to herself, but Chloe heard.

"I heard she loves moisturizer and one of her favorite beauty products is straightener."

Jasmine nodded. "So, is it just celebrity girls or do you go both ways all the time?"

Chloe froze again and this time, Jasmine took notice. The tanned girl sat up and looked at Chloe, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck as she eyed her friend speculatively.

"Um, w-well, I, uh…" Chloe didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Jasmine to be so relaxed about her liking girls and had therefore expected some tense argument. Then it hit her; Jasmine wasn't as tense as she normally would be because of the massage.

"W-well, um, I prefer different kinda, b-but tan skin… and, uh, brown eyes… and dark brown hair…" Chloe trailed off, gazing at Jasmine unfocusedly.

Jasmine smiled and took Chloe's chin in her hand. "So, would that category include me by any chance?"

Chloe's darkened blue eyes blinked and the blonde slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah… yeah, it might."

Jasmine smiled and leaned closer. "Well then, can I kiss you, Chloe?"

The blonde's breath caught and slowly, she nodded. The brunette gave her a reassuring smile and leaned in, placing her lips gently onto Chloe's and giving her sweet kiss that both relished. When Jasmine pulled away, Chloe blinked to de-constrict her eyes and change them from green back to blue.

"W-wow, that was nice." Jasmine chuckled and nodded, laying back on the bed, her arms behind her head.

"So, since it's not likely that I'm heading home tonight and your mom and Alek are Bastet only knows where…"

"Chloe, are you asking to sleep with me?"

Chloe blushed at the way Jasmine said it and replied, "In the actual sleeping sense, yes. Not… not the other way."

Another chuckle escaped Jasmine and she patted the spot next to her. Chloe took off her heels and her jacket and laid down, curling into Jasmine's warm muscular body.

"Did you know that Mai women are actually more muscular than Mai men?" Jasmine inquired, gently stroking Chloe's hair.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because females are the ones that usually have to look for a mate. The males are just there. So more female cats get into fights than males and so Mai reflect that." Chloe nodded, sleep already tugging at her mind.

"Get some sleep Chloe, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Chloe asked groggily to which Jasmine let out a short giggle.

"Promise.

* * *

**_Aww, I told you I can make a fluff fic. It just... takes time and a lot of meditation to get yourself into a different state of mind. Review for me please?_**


End file.
